Stump's Big Adventure
by PoFangurl
Summary: A great evil threatens Riverwood and the only one who can stop it is...Stump? Follow Stump as he goes where no dog has ever gone to save those he loves.


It was a dark and stormy day in Riverwood. Injabunya, a strong independent feminist nord was busy being a bitch. "Get the fuck away from me!" she yelled to any guy that looked at her. She treated literally everybody like a rapist. Everybody in the village hated her, especially Stump the stray dog.

One day Stump was laying in front of Injabunya's house, licking his nuts like any good catholic schoolboy. Suddenly he felt like taking a huge shit, so he got up and entered Injabunya's house. Injabunya was napping on the floor like a lazy bitch. Stump was just gonna shit in her fridge, but he took a peek up her skirt and saw a fine poon. It was still a clean virgin poon, as Injabunya never let any men near her, being the sexists bitch that she is. Stump decided to get a closer look, so he stuck his head into her skirt. He smelled nothing. _This must be a scratch and sniff puss puss_ Stump thought. He started clawing at Injabunya's vagina. There were no new smells, besides blood.

_meanwhile in Hammerfell..._

Blazing, mi don't want them  
Mi need them  
Blazing  
Suh mi tek har outta bugah red and put her in a tall skirt  
And now she find out what life is really worth  
No to X rated  
Yo mi tek har outta bugah red and put her in a tall skirt  
And now she find out what life is really worth  
No to X rated

I am a god  
I am a god  
I am a god

I am a god  
Hurry up with my damn massage  
Hurry up with my damn ménage  
Get the Porsche out the damn garage  
I am a god  
Even though I'm a man of god  
My whole life in the hands of god  
So y'all better quit playing with god

Soon as they like you make 'em unlike you  
Cause kissing people ass is so unlike you  
The only rapper compared to Michael  
So here's a few hating-ass niggas who'll fight you  
And here's a few snake-ass niggas to bite you  
And I don't even wanna hear 'bout what niggas might do  
Old niggas mentally still in high school  
Since the tight jeans they never liked you  
Pink-ass polos with a fucking backpack  
But everybody know you brought real rap back  
Nobody had swag, man, we the Rat Pack  
Virgil Pyrex, Don C snapback  
Ivan, diamond, Chi-town shining  
Monop' in this bitch, get a change of climate  
Hop in this bitch and get the same thing I'm in  
Until the day I get struck by lightning

I am a god  
So hurry up with my damn massage  
In a French-ass restaurant  
Hurry up with my damn croissants  
I am a god  
I am a god  
I am a god

AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

I just talked to Jesus  
He said, "What up Yeezus?"  
I said, "Shit I'm chilling  
Trying to stack these millions."  
I know he the most high  
But I am a close high  
Mi casa, su casa  
That's that cosa nostra  
I am a god  
I am a god  
I am a god

AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHeHHH!  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Ain't no way I'm giving up. I'm a god

"shit nigga u dope!" Watermelon said. It was a traditional Hammerfell rap concert. "thanks mayun, lets get some kfc!" Tyrone replied.

_Meanwhile at Riverwood_

Stump had fell asleep in Injabunya's vagina. He had stuck his whole head in there because he was cold. Suddenly he started dreaming of dildos and chopsticks. A giant penis appeared. "Slap me and I'll reveal your destiny!" Stump was a very religious dog, and was a firm believer in destiny. He slapped that dick like it was a runaway black man. The penis ejaculated, covering him in semen. "Your destiny is to have anal sex with the Pope" Suddenly Stump woke up. Who was this Pope? Why would a dog be religious? Those questions were for another time, as he still had a shit to take. Stump pulled his head out of Injabunya's vagina, now considerably worn out. He pointed his ass to her and let it rip. One by one, logs fell from Stump's anus and into Injabunya's pussy. With every fecal penetration, Injabunya moaned. After about 4 milliseconds Stump ran out of shit. "Sorry babe, but my butthole's broken". Injabunya still wanted more, so she cut his arm off and shoved it into Honey Boo boo's butthole.

The end


End file.
